


Life As A Winchester

by CharlieJ45



Series: Supernatural Siblings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: What is it like to be the sister of two of the most known demon hunters, well Charlie knows but it wasn't always like that chasing demons, tracking down supernatural forces. Charlie's brothers broke apart after a massive fight and Charlie went to stay with her twin while Dean went travelling, then something happens that brings the siblings back together.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Series: Supernatural Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571551





	Life As A Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there so this my first Supernatural fic I have ever written, it is the script from the show and I have put Charlie's adventures in it as well. Let me know what you think of this, it always nice to know.

Twenty two years earlier. 

Mary" Come on Dean say night to your brother and sister" 

Dean" Night Charlie"  
Dean" Night Sam"

Mary looked at her two little angels. When she wanted another baby she would have never dreamed she would of got twins. She got another adorable baby boy and a beautiful little girl.

John" Hey you why are you not in bed yet " 

Dean" Daddy" *hugs him*

John picks up his son and cuddles him* 

Mary" You got it "  
John" Yeah I got it I'll be in, in a minute " 

John" Come on then little fellow" 

John" Sweet dreams Sam and Charlie" *turns the light off* 

Everyone in the house is sound asleep except for John who was downstairs watching tv. Mary then hears Charlie and Sam crying on the baby monitor so she gets up and sees what she thinks is John. 

Mary" Are they okay John?" 

Mary walks away as John doesn't answer and then hears a noise. She walks downstairs and sees her husband watching tv. She screams and then runs upstairs. 

Mary" Sam, Charlie"  
John" Mary are you okay ?" 

He rushes upstairs and then sees Charlie and Sam have calmed down. He then feels something wet drop onto his forehead. 

John*touches his forehead and sees blood* 

He then screams as he sees Mary on the ceiling and fire now engulfs her. He then sets Charlie and Sam off crying.

John" No, why no"  
Dean" Dad what's happening ?"  
John*hands Dean, Sam and he gets Charlie*Run Dean" 

They both run out just as the house blows up. 

They stand on the curb looking at their house destroyed and their mum dead. Dean held Sam who had started crying again. 

22 Years later* 

Jess" Sam hurry up, do you want to be late "  
Sam*yells back* I'm coming "  
Jess*looks at her boyfriend* Where is your costume"  
Sam" Come on you know how I feel about Halloween"  
Jess " I don't know what you hate about it so much"  
Sam" I just do can we go"  
Jess" Yes okay" 

Sam shifted over so his girlfriend could sit down. He had just downed his fourth drink for the night. Both him and Jess got in pretty late and ended up retiring to bed. 

That night Sam was awoken by a loud crash. His eyes flickered open and he stepped onto the cold wooden floor. He quietly grabbed a flashlight and a baseball bat. As he descended down the flight of stairs he saw a figure. 

Sam" Hello" 

There was no answer so Sam continued to walk through the house. He got to the back door and saw the figure. He started hitting the victim with a baseball bat. 

Dean" Hey hey stop it "  
Sam*drops the baseball bat* Dean is that you?"  
Dean" Yeah can you stop hitting me "  
Sam" Sorry, what are you doing here ?"  
Dean" I've come to get you " 

Jess" Sammy who is that ?"  
Sam" Jess, this is my older brother Dean"  
Dean" Hey, I love the smurfs" *points to her top*  
Jess" Sam what's going on?"  
Sam" I don't know " 

Dean" Look I have to talk to you"  
Sam*stands by Jess* What ever you have got to say, you can say it in front of Jess"  
Dean" Okay, Dad has gone missing on a "hunting trip"  
Sam" Jess excuse me I just need to talk to my brother " 

They both step out and Sam starts yelling at Dean. 

Sam" Dean what are you doing here, you expect me to come with you"  
Dean" Sam dad is missing "  
Sam*shrugs his shoulders* So he is always missing "  
Dean" This is different he has been gone days "  
Sam" He does that, remember that time he disappeared but he was found "  
Dean" He has been gone longer than that, Sammy I just know there is something wrong "  
Sam" Look I can't just leave"  
Dean" Why I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind "  
Sam" Her name is Jess and yes she would "  
Dean*sighs* Fine if you won't listen to me,maybe you will listen to someone else.  
Dean*opens the door and there stood Sam's twin*  
Charlie" Sammy"  
Sam" Charlie" 

Sam and Charlie had been incredibly close as kids.Sam would protect her from any danger. He would always make sure she knew how to hold a arrow or shoot a gun. There was a special bond between Sam and Charlie and Dean knew it. 

Charlie" Nice to see you again"  
Sam" I'm sorry I left Charlie"  
Charlie" You know it hurt me so much when you left Sam"  
Sam" I know am I sorry, come here " *hugs her* I love you"  
Charlie" I love you Sam" 

They break away and look at each other. Dean then looks at him. 

Sam" Okay I'll come but I need to be back Monday "  
Dean and Charlie" Monday?"  
Sam" I have a interview "  
Dean" Is this part of you apple pie lifestyle "  
Sam" Dean I don't want a perfect life, just a safe one "  
Dean" This is your life Sam you can't escape it "  
Sam*sighs* Hold on " 

Jess" I don't understand why do you have to go "  
Sam" Because our dad needs us "  
Jess" But you said he was hunting "  
Sam" He is but he must have caught a deer or something and he needs our help "  
Jess" Fine but you back Monday "  
Sam" I will" *kisses her* 

Sam*gets in the car and slams the door* Lets go"  
Dean" I like this the Winchester siblings hunting again"  
Sam" Just drive Dean" 

Early morning* 

It had been a long drive and both the twins had been asleep. Dean pulled over by a nearby gas station to fill his baby up. He slammed the door waking Charlie up in the process. 

Charlie*looks around her* *gets out* 

Dean*looks up from the gas pump* Hey there little sister"  
Charlie" Where are we ?"  
Dean" At a gas station"*points*  
Charlie*laughs* I know that but, oh never mind "  
Dean" Go in there get yourself something to eat I'll pay"  
Charlie" Okay thanks Dean"  
Dean" And Charlie" *shouts*  
Charlie" Yeah "  
Dean" Get something for Sammy"  
Charlie" Okay " 

Dean enters the shop and spots Charlie. She was over by the sweets. 

Dean" You decided what you want ?"  
Charlie" Yeah "  
Dean" Give it to me " *holds his arms out*  
Charlie*hands him her stuff*  
Dean*chucks her the keys* Go wait in the car with Sam"  
Charlie*catches the keys* 

She arrives back at the car and Sam is awake. 

Sam" Oh hey where have you been?"  
Charlie" In the gas station to get some food"  
Sam" Get me anything ?"  
Charlie" Yeah but i hope you still like them it's been a while" 

Later on that morning they come across a scene the police are investigating. 

Dean" Ready?"  
Sam" For what?"  
Dean*holds out fake badges*  
Sam" Dean are you serious "  
Dean" Yes " *chucks a badge at Sam and then one to Charlie*  
Dean" Come on " 

They all exit the car and approach the police. 

The two police who had been investigating looked up. 

Man#1 Can we help you?'  
Dean*flipped his badge quickly* We are also officers on this case"  
Man#2 I have never heard or seen you before "  
Dean" We just need to get a look if we can " 

The policeman reluctantly lets the past. 

Sam" Dean if we aren't careful we are going to get caught "  
Dean" We are fine calm down"  
Charlie" I don't want to be arrested "  
Dean" We won't " 

When they have enough evidence to go on they leave the scene. 

Dean" See no one suspected a thing"  
Sam" Whatever "

Dean*pulls up at a very small dark motel* Come on " 

All three or the Winchester siblings enter the motel, there was guy who looked shady looked up at them. 

Man" Can I help you?"  
Dean" We would like a room please ?"'*sounding all confident*  
Man" Sure " *hands him the keys* 

He glanced at Charlie looking very smug. Sam held onto her. 

They entered the room and the wall was covered in all the victims that had been murdered. 

Charlie" Dad's been here " *looks at the photos*  
Dean" Yep looks like it "  
Sam" We have a problem"  
Charlie" What is it Sam?"  
Sam" There is only one bed"  
Dean*shrugs his shoulders* So ?"  
Sam" Dean I'm not sharing a bed with you"  
Dean" Fine I'll take the bed ?"  
Sam" And why you?"  
Dean" Because I'm the oldest that's why"  
Sam*sighs* Okay me and Charlie will have the sofa"  
Dean" Okay now that's sorted I'm off to my bed " 

The next morning Dean woke up first and saw the twins still asleep on the sofa bed. 

Dean"Awww" 

Dean remembered back to when they were kids. When Charlie had nightmares she used to all climb into Sam's bed. He used comfort her and tell her it was only a dream. 

Dean*chucks on his coat and leaves the motel* 

He then sees the man who had checked them in last night, with two police man. 

Dean" Great " *phones Sam's phone* 

Sam*wakes up and answers it* 

Dean" Dude you and Charlie have to get out of there now"  
Sam" Why ?"  
Dean" Two police men are coming this way "  
Sam" Shit okay" 

Dean" Hello officers what can I do for you?" 

Charlie" Sam whats going on?"  
Sam" We have to get out of here now"  
Charlie" Why?"  
Sam" Just hurry up"  
Charlie*senses something wrong with her twin* Dean is in trouble isn't he?"  
Sam" I swear how do you do that?"  
Charlie*shrugs her shoulders* 

Officer" Okay now you are not leaving here till we get answers"  
Dean" I told you I know nothing "  
Officer" Well we are going to be here a while aren't we?"  
Officer*pushes a journal towards him* You were found impersonating a fake police officer and checked into a motel room, with all the victims faces on the wall"  
Dean" I told you I nothing "  
Officer" Son look we can do this the easy way or the hard way " 

Then another officer comes in and says that they have another call. 

Officer" Do you need the bathroom?"  
Dean*confused* No"  
Officer*slaps handcuffs on him* Good " 

The officers leave and Dean manages to pick the lock. He stands up rubbing his wrists and then picks up his dads journal. 

Dean*slides down the fire escape and drops* 

Sam*parks up and looks at his twin sister*  
Charlie" We are at the husbands house aren't we ?"  
Sam*looks at his sister* Yes come on " 

Sam didn't know how she did that. She had always been able to read Sam's mind, tell when he was upset or tell if he was hurting. Sam didn't know if it was just a twin thing or if she actually had powers. 

Sam*questions the man* 

He seemed more than happy to give answers until Sam pushed his luck. 

Sam" Do you know who the white woman is, they she  
was killed because you was unfaithful"  
Man*grabs Sam* How dare you say that?"  
Sam" But you were weren't you?" *quizzes*  
Man*lets go of Sam* Yes but it wasn't my fault I just wanted something different "  
Sam" And they say she killed her kids "  
Man" Look get off my property I've had enough" 

Sam eventually leaves. He returns the car and Charlie is waiting for him. 

Charlie" He got mad didn't he when you asked about the kids ?"  
Sam*sighs* Yes would you stop doing that"  
Charlie" Sorry i can't help it "  
Sam" Come on let's go find Dean" 

Sam starts up the engine but a few minuets down the road the white woman appears. 

Charlie" SAM!"  
Sam*looks at sees her in the mirror*  
White woman" Take me home"  
Sam" No"  
White woman" What?"  
Sam" No " 

She then takes control of the car and drives them to her house. She then takes advantage of Sam and tries to have sex wth him. 

Sam" You can't do this to me I'm not unfaithful"  
White woman" You will be " 

She forces herself onto Sam then she screams. 

Charlie" DEAN"  
Dean*continues to shoot the woman until she disappears* 

He lowers his gun for the minute.'

Charlie*hugs her brother* I know you would come "  
Dean*hugs her back* 

Sam" That's it, I'll take you home" 

Sam then drives full pelt into the house. 

Dean and Charlie" SAM!" 

The both rush in to see if Sam is alright. 

Dean" Sammy" *climbs over the car helping his sister* 

Sam" I'm fine it's okay " 

The woman appears again and tries to attack Charlie. Dean shoot hers and then they see her two children. 

Kids" You have come home mummy" 

They then attack her and they disappear. 

Dean" Are you sure I can't convince you to come with us ?"  
Sam*looks at Dean then at his twin* No"  
Dean" Okay I'll drop you back " 

They arrive back at Sam's house and Dean drives off. 

Sam" Jess, I'm back" 

He goes into the kitchen and sees the cookies* 

Sorry I missed you  
Jess. 

Sam*smiles and takes a cookie* 

He then ventures into the bedroom. 

Sam" Jess" *lays down on the bed* 

He then feels something wet on his forehead. He touches it and sees blood. He slowly looks up and then sees Jess. 

Sam" NOOOOO, JESS" 

The fire engulfs her and he starts to break down. Dean rushes in and grabs him. 

The firemen were stood by the house and Sam was stood by Dean's car. 

Dean" What you doing?"  
Sam" We have a monster to hunt" 

Dean*punches knuckles with his brother*  
Charlie*hugs her twin*


End file.
